


Overwhelming

by glowingglucose



Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [8]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Inner Dialogue, Other, TV series related
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: “我永远不会原谅您。”
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Izu, Hiden Aruto/Izu
Series: 与01公式赛跑的记录 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840939
Kudos: 2





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

> 基于对第40话的个人理解。

“走吧。”  
飞电或人这么说着，向伊兹伸出了手。对他们来说，已经不需要多余的话语了。  
伊兹回握住了那只手。他们艰难地跨过不久之前还是飞电制作所一部分的断壁残垣，朝着飞电智能的大厦而去。  
在金色的数据奔流中他们曾经牵起对方的手，即使彼此都是处于数据化状态，伊兹依旧记得那种感触。在交握的双手中，产生出了必胜的可能性。  
对飞电或人来说，那仅仅是一瞬间发生的事。  
当然，他是明白的，对于伊兹而言，一次次地经历他的死亡必然意味着痛苦。即使是作战的一部分，她也不得不从失去最重要的人的体验中，从刀割般疼痛的虚无中导出她未曾有过的某种感情。伊兹对他有着献身式的爱情，而他将这当成他们最终一击制胜的杀手锏。如果是她的话，即使需要在恒河沙数的破灭结局中推演出唯一的希望也一定能够做到。  
伊兹知道，这是或人对自己信赖的证明，他赌上了他自己的性命和所有人类与humagia的未来，因为除了自己之外没有其他人再能够胜任了。但是几十亿次的模拟运算中痛苦的数据量远远超出或人能够设想的程度，那能够简单摧毁任何一个普通人的精神，连马里亚纳海沟也能一瞬间填平。她只能竭尽全力紧抓着他们之间过去的回忆，燃烧着所有的爱情，不让自己被悲伤的狂潮所淹没。  
她什么都记得。  
即使如此，看到伤痕累累的飞电或人解除变身，直视着自己的那双眼睛闪烁着坚定的决意，然后喊出自己的名字。一下子各种各样感情的数据涌现出来，浮在深不见底的数据之海上——海床是他们相互扶持大半年以来走过的所有曲折的道路，摇摇欲坠地支撑着几十亿次生死离别的瞬间。  
伊兹处理不了。她错开了视线。  
“我永远不会原谅您。”  
然后飞电或人慌张了起来，绕着她跑来跑去，寻找一个能够看清伊兹神情的角度。  
“对不起，我错了，我错了伊兹。没有伊兹你的话，我就没有办法变身成为02并且击败ARK-0了。”  
——夸赞是没有用的。  
“真的，我都不知道怎么谢谢你才好……”  
——感谢也不行。  
“那么我们明天、后天、大后天，从今往后一直都继续在一起好好工作，好吗？”  
“……”  
——哪怕许下永远的承诺都没有用。  
而且多久才算是“一直”呢。到或人社长生命走向终结，还是组成自己躯体的无机质材料灭损的那天为止？如果这么问他的话，大概在那张年轻的脸上会挤出一个夸张的笑容，说“那就到时候再说吧，走一步算一步呗。”  
“或人社长。”  
您真的——  
“请做好被我‘一直’讨厌下去的觉悟吧。”  
彻彻底底的理想主义，意志顽强，乐观，纯粹，有着让自己愿意为之献身的一切要素。而同时，又是那么的残忍。

**Author's Note:**

> 以前写伊兹都会注意避免用特别人性化的字眼（“想”、“觉得”等等），但现在公式的SF设定都消失得差不多了，那自己也就放开写了。  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
